Clannad: An Armored Core Story
by Dark Raven008912
Summary: At school Okazaki is a delinquent who doesn't really care much about his grades. He slacks off and is always late to his classes. After school he does "jobs" as Linx. But will his fateful meeting with a certain "someone" change his life for the better?
1. Prologue

**A/N: I'm experimenting with my writing by writing this Clannad/Armored Core crossover. I don't know how it will turn out but here goes. (This takes place during AC4 in Japan)**

**For those who don't know what Clannad or Armored Core 4 is search it up on the internet. It will help you to better understand the story I am attempting to write.**

**A few AC4 terms for you so you don't have to waste time googling.**

**NEXT - next generation of Armored Core. These units are superior to their predecessors in almost every way and were used in the Nation Dismantlement War to gain control of the world.**

**Linx - Names given to the pilots of the NEXT units. These are people with in-born psychic abilities that allow them to sync with their NEXT units and control and use them as an extention of their bodies. Due to the incredibly large amount of stress it puts on a normal human's mind and body, Linxs are the only ones who can pilot NEXTs effectively and safely.**

**OOOOO**

I hate this world.

It's full of all the memories I want to forget about.

Go to school everyday, chat with friends, come home to a deranged mother who doesn't even recognize me half the time, and then head off to my "job".

My mind wonders as I walk to school on an unusually cool morning.

Will something eventually change doing this?

Stop at a crossroad.

Will that day come?

As I continue walking I notice that sakura trees are blooming.

Isn't it a little late for sakuras this time of year?

Someone is standing off to the side.

A girl?

She's standing on the side of the dirt path. She has the same uniform as me, but I've never seen her before. That much I can tell from looking at her from where I am.

A new student?

As I walk past her I stop and glance casually over at her. She has her eyes shut tight as if she is trying to muster up the confidence to say something. Shiny, shoulder-length brown hair. Definitely not someone I've seen or met before.

Yet I can feel a calm, almost friendly aura emanating from her presence.

Suddenly she nods quickly to herself. "Sweet bean bread!" She says softly but clearly, with a kind of timid confidence that I never knew anyone could muster.

This takes me by surprise, as the girl sounds as if she was ordering something from a restaurant or something of the sort. I began to feel rather awkward standing behind her.

"Do you like this school?" She asks.

Is she talking to me?

"I really really love it." She continues before I can answer. Is she talking to me? No. It sounds more like she talking to someone in her heart, as she's not looking at me but towards the ground (she probably hasn't even noticed me yet). "But nothing can stay unchanged."

A girl I've never met before. Something that is unusual since the Pax Economica order was passed; everyone lived in colony-like dome cities.

Brown eyes...

"Fun things... happy things..." She continues to speak to that someone in her heart, gripping the handle of her schoolbag tightly as the words escape her lips.

A deceased lover? I've seen many of those kinds of people. The women who'd lost their husbands, boyfriends, and fiancees to the six dominant corporations that now ruled the world.

And me.

I've killed a lot of people doing my "jobs". Most of them are corporate soldiers or terrorists, but I know myself that those are people too. Husbands and sons; brothers and uncles. Sometimes I really hate myself for doing it, but I'm doing it for the better of this world.

"They all can't possibly stay unchanged." She says as tilts her head towards the sky. "Even so, can you keep on loving this place?"

I look at her and then down at the ground. Nothing can stay unchanged forever, I repeat those words to myself mentally.

"Just find them." I hear my words spill from my mouth, as if it were a reflex.

She finally looks up and turns around to face me. The wind blows through her hair, surrounding the two of us in flower petals making her look even more beautiful before me than before.

"Just find new fun and happy things." I say in my normally casual tone.

She simply stares and blinks cutely at me as I say this. Its not like me to compliment women, but it just feels different when I look at her.

"C'mon," I say stuffing my hands into my pockets, trying to ignore that thought, "lets get going."

She utters a soft "huh" and jogs quickly to my side as the two of us walk to school.

Together we start to walk up the long... long... uphill climb...

**OOOOO**

**A/N: Well that's the first chapter comment and review... Like i said before this is a writing experiment, i will update it further if anyone is interested in reading this crossover.**


	2. Broken Sakura

**A/N: Here's chapter 2 and a few more terms to for you guys. **

**Raven – Mercenaries for hire. They are much lower than what they used to be. Very few of them have gotten their hands on NEXTs and have resorted to upgrading their Normals so that they will stand a fighting chance. They mostly work for terrorist organizations or as lackeys for the six corporate factions.**

**Kojima Particles – A new type of energy particle discovered by the scientist of the same name. Although it was found unusable for civilians after it was discovered that it contaminated all forms of life, it has been very useful for the military. Kojima technology is the heart of the NEXTs can be manipulated to create energy shields and devastating beam weapons.**

**OOOOO**

Darkness.

That's how this dream always starts.

It opens up into a field. A very beautiful field, full of swaying yellow grasses and feather-like lights that float up towards the sky.

"_**Okazaki Tomoya!**_"

I feel a piece of chalk hit my head. Damn sensei.

I wait for exactly five seconds, my head down, eyes closed, enjoying the darkness for at least a few more seconds.

"Hai sensei?" I ask casually as if nothing in particular had happened. I can hear nearby students snickering.

"You have been caught sleeping in my class for the fifth time this week!" The man scolded. "What do you have to say for yourself!?"

Busted for the third time today.

**OOOOO**

The sun is beginning to set as I walk home, covering the city in a brilliant red-orange light. I wonder how mom's gonna be tonight, hopefully she won't try to kill me like she did last time.

I try not to think about it. I really do.

About why my mom turned out this way. Where my dad is, and bloodstained turn my life is taking.

A delinquent who pilots a weapon of death and destruction.

My thoughts are suddenly disturbed as I reach my house. It's not very big; but then again why would two people need a large house anyways.

I walk up to the front porch and turn the knob on the front door. It opens as usual as our house is never locked up at all.

The house is frankly quite clean except for the photo albums and journals scattered around the kitchen table. There is no TV or any form of entertainment appliances in my home, my mom smashes any of them she sees because of the "noise" they make. The only sound that breaks the deathly silent atmosphere is our fridge, though there is nothing in it except for a few cartons of milk and juice and some uncooked hot dogs.

"I'm home!" I call out.

No response. I wait a few more moments.

A soft rustling noise comes from upstairs followed by the creaking of a bed as if someone is getting up. Soft footsteps head towards the top of the stairs.

"Hello Tomoya-kun." A soft, weak voice addresses me.

She hasn't even seen me and she's already greeting me.

"How was school today?" She asks walking down the stairs.

"...fine..." I reply looking off in the opposite direction.

My mom is a ghost of what she used to be. She used to be a very beautiful woman that I loved very much. Now she's just a pale, sick-looking woman that changes her personality in a split second.

She's nice today though.

"Are you hungry Tomoya-kun?" I look towards her.

"...no..."

She frowns but quickly turns it into a smile. I can still see the sadness in her eyes.

"Ah...well I am kinda hungry." I stutter suddenly, trying to sound cheerful.

She smiles.

"Oh really? I'll go make something for us to eat."

She begins walking towards the kitchen across from the stairs. Her legs give out as she crosses in front of me and she collapses to the floor.

"Sorry." She says rubbing her legs as she struggles to get up again.

All while she's doing this I am simply just watching. Why didn't my legs move to help her like a real son would do. Why am I not volunteering to cook instead for us both. I should be helping her, watching over her, caring for her. But my legs don't move, I simply watch as she slowly gets up and stumbles over to the kitchen to get some pots out.

"I'll be in my room." I say flatly. "Just call when the food's ready."

She turns her head slowly towards me and smiles that sweet smile that I used to love so much.

"Study hard okay?"

I run up the stairs.

Why does she do that?

Why does she torment me with that smile?

Stop trying to act like mom...

My mom died long ago with my father...

You are just a shell of that figure who used to be her...

I want to scream; to curse at destiny for doing this to me. Leaving me in this prison with a demon. I don't love her. She's not my mom.

I need to lie down.

The snow-white ceiling is now a soft yellow. I remember that we used to go watch the sun set every day. My mom would make food for us to eat and my dad would all carry it in a basket and...

The phone in my room brings me back to reality. A call at this time must be a job, or else I acquired a new stalker.

I take the phone and put it to my ear. I can't be too loud or else my mom might overhear—she may be delusional, but she's not stupid.

"Hello?"

"I hear you do odd jobs."

"You could say that."

"My client has a job for you that requires someone of your profession. You will be receiving this information in thirty minutes."

Putting on some decent street clothes and walk out of my room. The house is very quiet, so I can hear some water boiling in the kitchen followed by soft humming.

It sounds just like mom.

I think I might have made my footsteps too heavy, because she stops humming. It's as if she's just now waiting for me to walk down.

I suddenly realize that I'm just standing still now.

I know why but I try to keep the thought pushed back in the deepest corners of my mind.

I am afraid of her.

I am afraid of what she might look like when I walk past that doorway.

"Tomoya?" She asks in that same kind, motherly voice. "Is there something wrong?"

"Nothing." I reply softly.

A little bit of relief.  
"Dinner's ready so whenever you're hungry just--"

"I've gotta head over to Sunohara's." I interrupt her. "I forgot I had something to do over there."

Boiling water again.

"I understand." I can detect a bit of melancholy in her voice.

"I won't be long though." I reply rather quickly. "I just need to pick up a few things from his place. I'll be right back."

"Okay then." Her voice is joyful. "Dinner will be here when you get back, if it gets cold then--"

"Yeah I know." I interrupt again. "I'll be back."

I head out the door, making sure to lock it as I leave. Night has almost completely fallen now, the only traces of the day is the faint light blue off in the distance as it is swallowed up by the night.

**OOOOO**

**A/N: Okay I know that this is a bit short but I thought I'd introduce you all a bit to my version of Tomoya's home life. A little bit OOC but it's still kind of difficult for me to portray Tomoya's personality.**

**Until next time plz review**


End file.
